


Show & Tell

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Showing Off, Ty giving orders, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"One day, I'm just going to sit in a corner and watch you jerk off."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

The paperback Zane had been reading thumped off the couch, and he woke with a start. The living room had grown dark around him, the sun setting as he napped. Napped, and dreamed. And damn, what a dream. He couldn't remember all of it, but Ty had been on his knees, putting those full, smirking lips to good use. Zane's cock throbbed, still achingly hard in his sweatpants.

He rolled onto his back with a grumble. The house was silent. Ty had gone out for a run earlier, and as far as Zane could tell he wasn't back yet. Stretching, he slid a hand down over his belly, fingertips slipping under the waistband of his sweats. He gasped quietly as he brushed the head of his cock. With a groan, he wrapped his fingers around himself and squeezed.

There was something strangely indulgent about what Zane was considering. He had the house to himself; stroking himself off in the living room was very appealing. He'd much rather tackle Ty to the ground and let him help, but he'd have to make do with what he had. He grinned to himself and shifted slightly, lounging in the familiar curve of the sofa. He braced one leg against the rolled arm and let the other fall to the side, foot brushing the floor as he slipped his pants down low on his hips.

Zane reached over his head, fumbling in the end-table drawer for the bottle of lube they'd taken to leaving there. He poured a liberal amount into his palm and put the bottle aside. He started slowly, dragging his slick fingertips up and down the length of his cock. If he was going to indulge in something as ridiculous as jacking off on the sofa in the dark, he may as well take his time.

His eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and pulled up slowly. He stroked himself a few times, running his thumb around the crown as he squeezed. He shuddered slightly as a cool breeze brushed across his skin.

With a muffled moan, Zane began stroking faster now, rocking his hips up as he pumped his fist. He could feel the slow, steady pressure building inside of him and he slowed, wanting to make it last.

His other hand roamed over his body aimlessly, fingers trailing through the coarse hair on his belly, up over his chest. With Ty around, Zane didn't masturbate often but when he did it was usually a quick affair, more of a chore than anything. Today was different though.

He let his mind wander, his imagination drifting back to the dream he'd been having. He thought about the wet heat of Ty's mouth, he thought about Ty's cock spreading his ass open, thought about last night when they'd been so worked up they hadn't even got that far. Ty had pinned him to the bed and ground their cocks together until they'd both come hard, trembling and sweating. The memory made Zane's cock twitch in his hand and a sharp cry escaped his lips as he stroked himself.

A muffled thump caught Zane's attention and he froze, his eyes snapping open. He was in an incredibly vulnerable position, and he brought his knee up to try to hide himself. He paused when he heard a warm familiar chuckle.

He groaned and looked up to see Ty leaning against the door frame. His body language was loose and relaxed as he smirked at Zane, but there was no hiding the flush on his cheeks or the outline of his hard cock in his jeans. Zane wasn't sure whether to keep going or not; he just stayed there like an idiot, blinking at Ty as he kept one hand wrapped around himself. He had no idea how long Ty had been there, watching. Even after all these years, Ty could still move silently enough to get the drop on Zane now and again.

"Don't stop on my behalf, baby..." Ty murmured, his voice rough and dark and full of promise. He stalked across the living room, but rather than join Zane on the sofa, he threw himself into one of the armchairs on the other side of the table and spread his legs, as if to relieve the pressure on his groin.

Slowly, Zane resumed stroking himself, never once pulling his eyes away from his lover's. In the back of his head, he heard an echo of Ty's words from so many years ago, during that hellish case in New York.

_"One day, I'm just going to sit in a corner and watch you jerk off."_ It seemed that day had come.

Ty shifted in the chair, reaching down to unbutton his fly without breaking eye contact. Zane shuddered, sliding the palm of his hand over the head of his cock before dragging his fingers back down the shaft lightly. Zane let his other hand drift down over his belly and thighs, spurred on by the intimate audience.

Clearly Ty was enjoying it too. Zane glanced down briefly, stealing a glimpse at Ty's cock, distending the front of his briefs and framed by the fly of his jeans. Zane licked his lips and smirked slightly as he looked back up at Ty's face. His hand on his cock speeded up slightly, the wet noise echoing obscenely in the otherwise silent room.

Apparently Ty was unable to remain entirely passive as he watched Zane. He shifted in his chair and slid down his jeans and underwear just enough to free his erection. Zane watched with another full-body tremble as Ty licked the palm of his hand and wrapped it around himself. He kept still, fingers wrapped tightly around his shaft but not stroking or moving. 

Zane's own pace picked up again, little shudders rippling through his body. Something about being so close to Ty but not touching each other, touching themselves instead, seemed almost painfully forbidden and erotic.

"Slower, Zane. I want to enjoy this." Ty's voice, rough and commanding, set off another wave of sparks in Zane's belly. He slumped further into the sofa, arching his hips up to give Ty a better view.

"Fuck, yeah..." Ty continued, his words interrupted by the occasional sharp gasp as he began to stroke himself as well. "Just like that..."

Zane whimpered and controlled his pace, eager to please Ty. He realised that Ty was matching him stroke for stroke, which set his heart pounding even faster.

"Imagining..." Zane gasped out between breaths. "Imagining it's you, baby..." He let his head fall back onto the arm of the sofa, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. He heard Ty chuckle, heard the slick noises of the two of them touching themselves, and he had to pause again as the desperate need to come ramped up again.

"Good," Ty purred. His breath was nearly as ragged as Zane's now. "Me too..." 

For a moment, they were both silent, stroking themselves in perfect rhythm. Zane writhed against the sofa, turning his head and pressing his mouth against his shoulder to muffle his moans, and he heard Ty hiss sharply.

"Want to hear you..." Ty gasped out between rough breaths. Encouraged, Zane stopped trying to stifle the noises he was making, let himself gasp and groan for Ty.

"Slow down again," Ty's voice had a sharp edge to it, an edge Zane was intimately familiar with. He was close, maybe even as close as Zane was. He slowed his hand, relaxing his fist slightly and stroking himself with the pad of this thumb. "Fuck, Zane, you're beautiful..."

Zane flushed, love and arousal mingling and suffusing his whole body with warmth. His toes curled against the sofa as his body strained, as he tried to hold back his climax. He huffed out a breath, a ragged little laugh, and managed to open his eyes long enough to smile at Ty.

"Not sure how much longer I can hold back here..."

Ty bit his lip and shifted in the chair again, and Zane picked up where he'd stopped, fingers wrapping snugly around his shaft again. Ty nodded, jutting his chin out as if to say _Well, go on then_.

Zane let his eyes slip closed again, imagined it was Ty's hand on his cock. His other hand slid down his torso, fingers trailing over his feverish skin before finding their way down to cup his balls. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so indulgent while masturbating, but this was different.

He could still hear Ty's breathy voice murmuring encouragements as he stroked. Zane's climax built inside of him, taut like a bow-string. He trembled, desperate for release. He pumped harder and faster, biting the inside of his cheek. A trickle of sweat dripped from his hairline down his temple, making him shiver slightly.

Just as he was about to start begging, sure he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer, Ty's voice cut through the thrumming of his heart in his ears.

"Fuck, Zane..." Ty cried out. Zane could tell without even looking that Ty was on the edge too. "Come for me, baby. Come all over yourself."

Zane didn't need to be asked twice. With one sharp gasp, he arched up off the sofa, erratically fucking his own fist as the bow-string snapped. He came forcefully, pulse after pulse splattering onto his belly. He managed to force his eyes open at the last second, thankful that he had, because Ty was sprawled in the chair, spilling all over himself, his face beautiful and flushed as he came.

Panting and trembling, Zane let himself fall back into the warm sofa, chuckling slightly. He heard Ty laughing, suddenly aware that he was much closer than he'd been moments ago. He opened his eyes again, and Ty was kneeling by the sofa, his face close to Zane's.

"Hello there," Zane said softly, smiling and reaching out to stroke Ty's cheek. Ty laughed, leaning into Zane's hand before turning to kiss his palm. Absently, Zane realised it was the hand he'd stroked himself through his orgasm with. Ty must have noticed too, because he pretended to look disgusted for a moment before licking the traces of come off Zane's hand. Zane groaned, his cock twitching eagerly but uselessly at the sight.

He coaxed Ty's face closer to his, brushing their lips together gently. "Thank you, baby."

Ty grinned against his mouth. "Pretty sure I should be thankin' you. That was a hell of a show."

Zane smiled again, pulling away just enough to stare into Ty's eyes. They were soft and warm, glittering with gold flecks. "Alright then, let's get upstairs and you can find a way to thank me properly," he said, grinning at Ty. 

A slow smirk crept across Ty's face as he stood up, tucking himself into his sticky briefs with a grimace before holding a hand out to Zane to help him up off the sofa as he nodded. As soon as Zane was up, Ty smirked again and darted over to the stairs, clearly as eager as Zane found himself.


End file.
